


Cuidarte

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un poco de lo que Steve piensa sobre su relación con Danny...</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



Prompt: Danny está enfermo y lo oculta al equipo. Steve se entera y se propone cuidar de él.  
Dedicado a vos, querida [](http://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/profile)[**yvarlcris**](http://yvarlcris.livejournal.com/). Ese es su prompt para [](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/profile)[**casa_de_ideas**](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/).

Antes no me animé a escribir, pero recibí tantos comentarios lindos en mi último fic que bueno, la inspiración me llegó junto con la motivación. *abrazos*  
Gracias a vos, y a [](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/profile)[**seelphy**](http://seelphy.livejournal.com/) que insistieron tanto en que este art merecía fic:

  
-“Es muy grave, doc?”- preguntó Danny al hombre que se había encargado de pedirle los análisis.

Últimamente se sentía muy fatigado, con dolor de cabeza, y a veces retorcijones en la panza, pero esa mañana en particular los síntomas se habían agudizado y en vez de tomar en dirección a los cuarteles del 5-0 se dirigió al hospital como pudo. Su vista estaba muy nublada y apenas llegó al hospital todo el mundo lo retó por esa locura de no haber pedido a alguien que lo llevase.

Es que los días anteriores no habían sido muy gratos, y todo el equipo se encontraba agotado. Lo último que Danny quería era molestar a los demás con sus problemas. Sabía que si se enteraban lo iban a retar de la misma manera que en el hospital por tal negligencia, sobre todo Steve. Era extraño que su compañero lo cuidase de esa manera. A él, el pequeño haole que aún no lograba adaptarse a tener que vivir en esa maldita isla donde todo el mundo parecía disfrutar de lo que Danny denominaba torturas hawaiianas.

No quería admitir que desde que comenzó a trabajar con el moreno, algo había cambiado dentro de él, aunque no estaba seguro qué. Jamás había visto a alguien de la forma en que a Steve. Nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir lo que el SEAL, pero lo mantenía en secreto, como lo hacía con lo que carajo fuera le estaba afectando el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de perder poder pasar tiempo con Steve si abría la boca, pero la desesperación de poder confesárselo se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-“Has estado bajo mucho stress en estos días?”- preguntó el doctor mientras seguía revisando los análisis.

-“Puff, si usted supiese, doc. Mi mayor stress tiene nombre: Steve McGarret”- río el rubio, mientras por dentro sentía un calorcito al pronunciar el nombre del marine.

-“Mmmmm”- fue la única respuesta del doctor. Al parecer era de esos docs que a pesar de ser serios, se las ingeniaban para hacerte sentir desubicado apenas dijeras algo.

-“Hemos estado trabajando mucho, no he descansado bien. Tampoco he podido comer a horario dado todo el trabajo que había que terminar”- explicó el detective.

-“Por todos los resultados que veo, y dada la descripción de los síntomas que me comentaste al llegar acá, has contraído algún tipo de gripe”- concluyó el doctor.

-“Gripe??? Como puede ser? Al menos por lo que tengo entendido, mis síntomas no se corresponden mucho a esos de la gripe”- Danny comentó un poco confundido al escuchar tal diagnóstico.

-“El problema radica en otro lado. Has estado incubando la gripe, pero al estar tan atareado, y en parte gracias al stress que eso ha generado, no se manifestó hasta hoy. Por ende, la gripe se ha combinado con todos los demás síntomas”-le explicó el doc.

-“Que genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Ya de por sí que es difícil curarse de la gripe, la mía es especial”- refunfuño Danny Williams.

-“Voy a recetarte algunos medicamentos para poder combatir la gripe, pero vas a tener que hacer reposo al menos un mes”- le aconsejó el doc.

-“Un mes? No, no. Eso es mucho tiempo. No existe una forma de acortar los plazos?- preguntó el rubio un poco desalentado por la noticia. Un mes sin ver a McGarrett no iba a ser fácil. Aún seguía firme en su decisión de no molestar a su Ohana con sus problemas.

-“A no ser que quieras quedar peor de lo que estás ahora”- le advirtió el doctor.

-“Bueno, está bien.”- dijo Danny con aire de resignación. Era evidente que tampoco podía forzar su recuperación, y que de nada serviría que siguiese enfermo si había que hacer una redada o ir tras algún prófugo.

-“Aquí tiene, señor. Lo más quieto posible, o es propenso a una recaída”- le comentó el doctor mientras le alcanzaba la receta con los remedios que debería tomar y las indicaciones de cómo hacerlo.

-“Gracias”- comentó el rubio antes de estrechar la mano del hombre y retirarse de aquel lugar que tanto odiaba. Había pasado tantas veces en ese maldito hospital que de solo entrar ya se sentía enfermo.

Que día placentero, pensó para sí, y no pintaba a ser mejor (al menos durante un mes). Ahora quedaba la parte difícil: como hacer que su gente no se enterase de lo que pasaba? La discreción era un punto importante. De alguna forma se las iba a ingeniar para no involucrar a los demás en este asunto.

Continuará… 


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: la idea de no colocar quién habla es adrede. Tomada de una historia que se llama Well, Well, Well.

 

-“Te pasa algo?”

-“Por qué?”

-“Te noto extraño”

-“No pasa nada”

-“Seguro?”

-“Por qué no te basta con una simple respuesta a veces?”

-“Porque te conozco demasiado”

-“Bueno, esta vez tus super poderes te fallaron porque no pasa nada. Y podemos dirigirnos ya a los cuarteles? Me queda mucho papeleo por terminar que por cierto un 70% es papeleo que vos me derivás”

-“Vamos a ir en tanto me confieses que te pasa”

-“Siempre tiene que ser una escena, Mcgarrett?”

-“No entiendo”

-“Ya está. Por favor vamos a los cuarteles de una vez”

-“Bueno, pero más te vale que me digas que te pasa más tarde”

-“No tengo nada más que decirte. Ya que estamos podés parar en aquella tienda, y comprame malasadas por haberme hecho esperar tanto en un interrogatorio que no va a ningún lado”

-“No creo que sea tan así. Pero no me voy a rendir. Tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar”

-“Uy, que miedo. Mirá como estoy temblando”

Lo cierto era que ese temblor que tenía Danny no era producto de las amenazas de Steve, sino de su gripe que cada vez se iba agravando más y más. Wo-Fat estaba suelto de vuelta en la isla de Hawaii (como podía ser posible que con tanta seguridad se las arreglara para escapar una y otra vez el muy hijo de puta?) y no era la única preocupación que giraba en torno al 5-0 en esos días. No podía darse el lujo de echarse a descansar cuando aún quedaba tanto por hacer. No obstante, su cuerpo no respondía como siempre, no era capaz de continuar una persecución por más de tres o cuatro cuadras y a veces se quedaba dormido cuando estaba en su oficina llenado reportes.  
Steve no era estúpido y por más que Danny lo negase, sabía que algo andaba mal. Está bien, Steve aún se preguntaba como Danny podía seguirle el ritmo dado que nunca lo había visto entrenar. Uno de esos grandes misterios de la vida, que por supuesto para el moreno deberían resolverse tarde o temprano. Sabía que su curiosidad obsesiva por averiguar todo no era del agrado del rubio, pero eso no era su problema.

-“Vas a temblar cuando averigües lo que voy a hacer para que hables”

-“Espero ese día con ansias”

-“No te burles, vos bien sabés hasta donde soy capaz de llegar”

-“Si, si. Ya sé, ya sé. Pero mientras espero, me puedo reír”

-“Venís conmigo?”

-“Nah, te espero. Si voy con vos más te vas a tardar. Por alguna razón te encanta discutir conmigo cuando hay gente cerca”

-“Eso no es verdad”

-“Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo te mido el tiempo ahora para que veas cuando tardás sin que yo te acompañe y otro día entramos juntos para que veas la diferencia”

-“Eso es ridículo”

-“Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeno”

-“Bien. Dale, acepto ver la diferencia de tiempo”

-“Perfecto, ahora dale que ya bastante tarde es”

-“Desde cuando tan apurado para llegar al trabajo?”

-“No me obligues a llevarte”

-“Quisiera ver que lo intentaras”

Después de reírse en la cara del detective por su expresión que le pareció indescriptible, bajó del camaro para comprar las malasadas que le prometió a Danny, y de paso llevar para el resto del grupo.

-“El matrimonio puede ser difícil”-le comentó una mujer de unos 70 años de edad a Steve.

-“Disculpe?”-preguntó el moreno con incertidumbre ante tal declaración.

-“No se preocupe, m’ijo, mi marido y yo hemos estado casados de hace 25 años, y somos muy felices a pesar de las peleas”- le aseguró la dulce mujer con una palmada en el hombro. Era una situación bastante graciosa de ver, dado que pocos alcanzaban la altura del SEAL. Antes que Steve pudiese responder, la mujer se marchó del lugar. Habría visto como Danny y el conversaban dentro del Camaro?

El trámite dentro de la tienda duró muy poco. Steve odiaba admitir que el haole tenía razón, sobre todo porque pasaba torturándolo una semana pasada la discusión, y el no era un hombre de mucha paciencia, aunque sabía que las granadas no eran aplicables en la situación.

-“Ni una sola palabra”

-“No dije nada”

-“Se lo que estás pensando”

-“No entiendo”

-“No te hagas el boludo”

-“Quisiera poder entender el por qué de tu enojo, pero no sé. Por cierto, 5 minutos”

-“5 minutos, qué?”

-“Solo eso. 5 minutos”

Si bien trabajar con el moreno era motivo de stress, Danny se las ingeniaba bastante bien para reírse a costillas de McGarrett. Sabía que no era algo lindo que hacer, pero bueno, al menos lo distraía un poco de pensar en su enfermedad.

Cuando llegaron al trabajo, tuvo un poco de dificultad para poder bajar del auto, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio. Había logrado disimular la fiebre bastante bien hasta el momento, pero todo su cuerpo era un mar de dolor. Aún en esas condiciones, no quería admitir nada, o sino Steve lo iba a mandar a su casa, y todo el trabajo era mucho como para que lo resolviesen Chin, Kono y Steve nada más. Por otro lado, se replanteaba si valía la pena estar en ese estado, si a fin de cuentas no daba el %100 de sí y parecía ser más una carga que una ayuda.

-“Estás bien?”

-“Ya te dije que sí”

-“No te veo muy bien, Danno. No entiendo por qué te enojás. Solo me preocupa verte así”

-“Así cómo?”

-“No te he visto bien estos días. He notado que no llegás a veces a terminar ciertas persecuciones y te quedás sin energía después de tres cuadras, y eso no es normal”

-“No he tenido buenas noches. Me falta descansar nada más. Igual te agradezco que te preocupes por mi”

-“Para eso están los amigos”

-“Gracias”

Danny ingresó primero por las puertas a los cuarteles. Steve se quedó observándolo desde atrás. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero también sabía que tarde o temprano Danny iba a hablar con él si algo malo estaba rondando por su cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo de trabajar juntos, sería tonto que Danny no tuviese la confianza de hablarle. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar. A veces el tiempo servía en estas situaciones, y por más que la impaciencia le devorara las entrañas, sabía que tendría que armarse mucha paciencia para aguardar a que su amigo le hablase.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días pasaban, y la situación no mejoraba.

Steve se preocupaba más y más pero su amigo se encerraba más y más, e incluso no había atendido las llamadas del SEAL por la noche. El moreno sabía que irrumpir en la casa del rubio para saber que sucedía no entraba dentro de su plan, pero no podía pensar en que otra cosa podía hacer para averiguar que pasaba con su compañero. 

Sabía que Danny le reprocharía caer a tal hora de la madrugada, pero el solo hecho de no saber algo era suficiente para que Steve no pudiese conciliar el sueño. Al llegar a la casa del haole, se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar sin tocar, pero recordó que el poder de su curiosidad era más poderoso que respetar la intimidad de su amigo. En fin...

Al ingresar al lugar, notó que la tele estaba encendida pero no había rastros que el detective estuviese viendo algo; decidió continuar su búsqueda por toda la casa, ya que tal vez Danny estuviese durmiendo, con la tele encendida. Tipico, pensó el SEAL para sí y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el tiempo cuando Danny dormía en su casa y la tele era motivo de discusión.

Al incursionar en la habitación del rubio y descubrir que este no se encontraba en el lugar, su preocupación comenzó a aumentar más y más. Ahora comenzó a gritar el nombre de Danny por toda la casa, desesperado. ¿Dónde mierda estaba el rubio? Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, encontró al rubio tumbado boca a bajo en el suelo; parecía que estaba muerto dado que no se emitía sonido ni se movía. Steve se apresuró a colocarse al lado del rubio y levantarlo.

Cuando posó su mano sobre la espalda y la otra por debajo en el pecho, se sobresaltó al sentir que el cuerpo de su compañero estaba en llamas literalmente. La fiebre del rubio había alcanzado proporciones peligrosas. Tardó mucho en levantarlo, ya que parecía que pesaba el doble.

-"Danny! Danny! Por favor, respondé! Danny ¿qué te pasó? Por Dios, hablame!

-"Mmmmmmm... ¿Steve?

Un suspiró de alivio de parte del moreno.

-"Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto..."- los ojos del SEAL se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras acercaba al rubio contra su pecho. 

El rubio, por su parte, optó por no separarse y apoyó gentilmente su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno.

-"Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me tenías muy preocupado"

-"No... Quería que... Que... Te preocupa... pases... Wo Fat"-la voz del rubio sonaba muy débil.

-"Wo Fat se puede ir al infierno. ¿Esto era lo qué no me querías decir? ¿Esta es la razón por la qué actuabas tan raro? Danny, casi te morís, ¿en qué estabas pensando en ir al trabajo en ese estado?

-"Mucho trabajo... Chin, Kono, vos... No podía..."

-"Y si estás en ese estado, de que nos serviría igual?- ahora Steve estaba indignado-"Ni siquiera podías continuar con una persecución, y no me sirve que un miembro de mi equipo se encuentre en ese estado de salud tan deplorable"- Steve lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, como si eso pudiese hacer que la enfermedad de Danny desapareciera.

-"Pero..."- el detective no tenía fuerzas siquiera para discutir a su jefe.

-"Pero nada. Vamos, te voy a llevar a mi casa, y te voy a cuidar hasta que te mejores, porque si me fio de dejarte acá solo, seguro mañana aparecés nuevamente por los cuarteles más allá de mis advertencias. Te conozco"- el moreno trató de levantarse pero el cuerpo de Danny lo hacía un poco difícil. Después de mucho esfuerzo, finalmente pudo levantar a su compañero y llevarlo en brazos. Cualquiera hubiese pensado en El Guardaespaldas tan solo ver esa escena.

Como pudo lo cargó dentro de su camioneta, cerró la casa de Danny, y se dirigió a toda marcha a su casa. El rubio tuvo un momento lúcido por unos instantes, pero todo fue para hablar de ninjas entrometidos, intimidad, SEAL loco, y demás cosas que hicieron que el humor del moreno mejorara un poco; fue la única carcajada que largó antes de acordarse del estado de su compañero. 

Al llegar a su casa, se apresuró primero a buscar todos los elementos necesarios para poder ayudar a bajar la fiebre de su amigo, y cuando finalizó, salió en búsqueda de éste. Al llegar a la camioneta, observó horrorizado que la puerta estaba abierta, y que Danny nuevamente estaba en el suelo a pocos metros de ahí. ¿Pero qué le costaba esperar un poco?

-"Podrías haber esperado un poco a que llegara, no?"- el moreno nuevamente tuvo dificultades para levantar a Danny.

-"No quiero ser una molestia"- el rubio se dejó caer en los brazos de su amigo.

-"Para eso están los amigos, Danny"-comentó el moreno antes de arrastar al detective a su casa y escaleras arriba, a su cama.

-"Pero..."

-"Pero nada, la única forma en que me voy a cerciorar de que no te escapes de mi vigilancia es tenerte conmigo en todos lados, y eso incluye la cama."- comentaba el moreno mientras se disponía a quitarle la ropa a Danny.

-"Estás loco?"- comentaba el rubio con un hilo de voz, pero tampoco se resistió tanto a la manipulación de su cuerpo por parte del SEAL, tal vez realmente necesitaba el cuidado, pero aún se sentía mal por causarle problemas a su amigo.

-"No creo estar más loco que vos, en este momento. Te prohibo que vayas a trabajar durante el tiempo que estés así. Ya te lo dije, tenés que mejorar sino no vas a poder ayudar."- cuando hubo terminado y dejó a su amigo en boxers, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Por motivos ajenos a su mente, se había quedado admirando el cuerpo de su amigo con un deseo un tanto lujurioso. ¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Por qué sentía de repente la necesidad de agarrarlo, besarlo y meterlo de lleno a su cama?

-"¿Vamos a dormir, o te vas a quedar con cara de bobo ahí mirando?- comentó Danny mientras se deslizaba por debajo de las sábanas. Estaba muy débil como para pelear con Steve así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-"sí. Así me gusta, por primera vez no me discutís una orden. Debés estar realmente mal."-Steve no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras terminaba la frase.

-"Callate, Steve, si no querés que te muerda durante el sueño. Tal vez no tenga palabras, pero algo de fuerza me queda."- advirtió el rubio antes de terminar de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y quedarse dormido.

El moreno pensó que era de una de las escenas más adorables que había visto. Hasta parecía bueno Danny en ese estado. Se dirigió sigiloso hacia la cocina para mojar un trapo; regresó a la habitación y antes de acostarse, se lo colocó al detective en la frente para ayudar a bajar la fiebre. Antes de salir de la casa de éste, revisó todos los lugares para ver si a Danny le habrían recetado algo para su enfermedad, y una vez hubo encontrado los medicamentos, los trajo a la suya. Leyó las prescripciones para saber como administrárselos a Danny, y se quedó más tranquilo. Sabía que irrumpir de esa manera en la intimidad del rubio no era lo mejor, pero era la mejor forma en que podría ayudarlo. Tras acostarse, no pudo realmente conciliar el sueño, atento por si Danny necesitase algo durante la noche. 

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a las 0600hs para poder prepararle algo al rubio. Como debía tomar muchos líquidos, decidió exprimir algunas naranjas y preparle un café. No estaba seguro si Danny podía comer malasadas, pero no creyó que una o dos le harían daño. Al regresar con la bandeja donde llevaba el café, el jugo y dos malasadas, notó que Danny se había sentado en la cama, aunque su estado no había mejorado de manera significativa: aún seguía muy pálido, y cuando Steve le tomó la temperatura, ésta seguía en °39. Habían pasado muchos días, y la enfermedad del rubio se había agravado de manera increíble.

-"Danny..."- la preocupación del SEAL era muy notoria en su voz.

-"Lo siento, Steve..."- el rubio agachó la cabeza en gesto de culpabilidad, ya que esto no hubiese pasado si el hubiese comentado su situación con anterioridad, pero es que...

-"Tu testarudez a veces puede acarrear problemas más graves"- el moreno ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo por ocultar el tono de reproche.

-"Mirá quién habla..."- Danny largó la primera carcajada después de tanto tiempo... Mala idea. Paró al instante ya que le dolía el cuerpo de solo reírse. 

Al notar la expresión de dolor del rubio, Steve se acercó de inmediato al lado de la cama, ya que sin darse cuenta, se quedó parado en la entrada como si un escudo invisible lo hubiese retenido y no lo dejase entrar. 

-"Estás bien?"

-"Me duele hasta cuando me río"

-"Es peor de lo que pensé"

-"..."

-"Yo me voy a encargar de que te mejores, así tenga que tenerte un año entero metido acá"

-"Me moriría antes, porque seguro harías algo para infartarme..."

-"Te voy a cuidar bien, Danno"

-"Y ya te dije que no me llames Danno"

-"Como quieras... Danno"

-"Sos un caso imposible McGarrett"

-"Y bueno..."

Se quedaron un tiempo más charlando hasta que se hizo el mediodía. Por más que Danny no lo admitiese, estaba contento de poder tener un amigo como Steve. 

Steve bajó nuevamente a la cocina con la excusa de hacer el almuerzo, pero también necesitaba un espacio para poder descargar sus emociones. El cuadro del rubio tan deteriorado y en tan pésimo estado era algo que no podía soportar ver. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó desde su ojo izquierdo. Iba a ser un largo período...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de lo que Steve piensa sobre su relación con Danny...

En los pocos días que habían pasado desde que Steve se enteró del secreto de Danny, su mente había trabajado mucho más de la cuenta: estaba tan acostumbrado a la compañía del rubio que no menos de un mes atrás había llegado a la conclusión de que algo más le pasaba; sentimientos encontrados que nunca tuvo por nadie, ni siquiera por Catherine. Danny era distinto: si bien reprochaba todas sus metodologías interrogativas, reconocía que algunas veces era bastante efectivas, aunque algunas veces el policía estaba en lo correcto cuando le decía que era muy extremista y que a veces el factor humano podría dar resultado. Tal vez el rubio era la parte humana que McGarrett creía haber perdido hace tanto tiempo. La (no) muerte de su madre, las decisiones de su padre, como todos los miembros de su vida a quienes consideraba importante desaparecían con el correr del tiempo. Cuando llegó a Hawaii después de retirarse de los SEALs, jamás esperó formar una nueva Ohana. Chin y Kono eran personas muy gratas y no podría concebir la idea de que les pasase algo a ellos tampoco, pero con Danny la cosa era distinta. La constante pregunta: ¿Hace cuanto que están casados? Le hacía pensar que su relación era distinta sobre todo por los berrinches del rubio.

No obstante, fue la imagen de Williams postrado en el suelo boca abajo lo que había disparado una serie de alertas en su mente. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubiese encontrado a tiempo? Se reprendería toda su vida el no haber seguido su instinto. Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Danny hubiese empeorado hasta el nivel de no poder ayudarlo, un mar de lágrimas amargas recorrían la cara del SEAL; más de una vez había tenido que detenerse en la cocina y dejar lo que estaba haciendo por miedo a que le cayese un plato o una taza y desahogarse en silencio. Antes de regresar a la habitación donde Danny, aguardaba unas horas, ya que no quería que este viese sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Cada vez que subía igual, el rubio le preguntaba que pasaba, que por qué estaba mal; que si estaba así por él que tratase que no, ya que el policía aún seguía avergonzado por haber invadido su casa y molestarlo con sus problemas. Steve siempre le decía igual que la decisión de haberlo llevado era suya, y que no era inconveniente en lo absoluto cuidar de él, ya que necesitaba verlo bien y activo nuevamente. En sus delirios por la fiebre, el rubio le pedía disculpas por los reproches diarios, lo cual asustaba al SEAL, ya que ese no era su Danny de todos los días. Si de vez en cuando recibía algún reproche de parte del rubio se sentía feliz, ya que era un indicio de que éste iba mejorando muy lentamente. Demasiado lento para el gusto de Steve.

Durante los primeros días, el SEAL le había preguntado cuanto tiempo le había dictado el médico que debía reposar y por qué había hecho caso omiso de las indicaciones. Al enterarse que hacía más de un mes que Danny estaba así, y que ese era el plazo de recuperación que el médico le había recetado, casi se desmaya del susto. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo aunque se excuso para poder soltar su primer llanto en la cocina. Después ascendió nuevamente para soltar una sarta de reproches al rubio por tal negligencia de su parte, y si bien entendía que no deseaba molestar, ahora su recuperación iba a tardar el doble de tiempo o más. También se le atravesó la idea de cómo había hecho para disimular con Grace los fines de semana que había pasado con ella, a lo cual el detective se alarmó. No quería que nadie supiese o sino la noticia llegaría a los oídos de Rachel y no lo dejaría verla por mucho tiempo. Steve le explicó que de que servía poder verla si incluso arriesgaba a exponerla a lo que sea que Danny tenía. Danny finalmente terminó cediendo después de pensar lo que McGarrett había expuesto, y le pidió si podría hablar con Rachel para tenerla al tanto de la situación y contemplar la posibilidad que Grace pudiese visitarlo tomando las precauciones necesarias (que sí había tenido en cuenta al momento de la visita de Grace). Steve le dijo que mantuviera la calma que el se encargaría de todo, en tanto el rubio se lo permitiese. De todas formas ¿qué otra opción tenía Danny? Chin y Kono también se enterarían de la situación, pese a todas las súplicas del rubio de que no les preocupase en vano. Sabía que cuando el SEAL había llegado a una decisión difícil era tratar de disuadirlo, así que desistió rápido de la idea o terminarían en malos términos.

No deseaba dejarlo solo al otro día que debía ir al trabajo, pero Danny había insistido que fuese a los cuarteles a seguir tratando de localizar a Wo-Fat, que él iba estar bien y sino pediría ayuda. Con el corazón en la boca, Steve se armó de valor, descendió las escaleras, dejó todo cerrado con llaves (no sin antes haber dejado un juego extra para Danny a mano), subió a la camioneta, y emprendió la marcha hacia los cuarteles. Estaba bastante cansado, dado que reamente no podía conciliar el sueño en caso de que Danny pudiese necesitar algo; quería disimular que todo continuaba más o menos igual y que su fatiga se debía al caso, pero al ver las ojeras y la tez de su piel, Chin y Kono detectaron que algo estaba muy mal. Steve se preguntaba realmente para qué intentaba ocultar algo que sabía que los primos detectarían de inmediato. No por algo los había seleccionado para formar parte de su equipo. 

-“¿Ocurre algo con Danny?”-Kono ni siquiera disimuló la angustia que sentía.

-“Lo hemos visto demasiado mal este tiempo, y por lo que parece, es algo grave”-Chin mantenía un tono solemne, aunque su expresión delataba el grado de preocupación que sentía en su interior.

Steve se pasó la mano izquierda por los ojos. Sabía que en el momento de que les expusiese el motivo de por qué Danny estaba ausente, los dos tratarían de acudir a su casa y reprocharle lo mismo que el SEAL. Con el ceño fruncido dirigió la mirada a los primos que se estaban expectantes y un poco impacientes por el su silencio.  
-“Danny está enfermo. Ha estado enfermo con una especie de gripe extraña, al parecer ya que el stress laboral la había mantenido oculta, y por lo poco que pude comprender, es una combinación de la gripe tradicional sumada al cansancio por exceso de trabajo.”- comentó el SEAL con un tono de preocupación.

-“Pero..”- antes de que Kono se le abalanzase y le dijera de todo menos bueno, el SEAL levantó sus manos en gesto de “no hay nada que pueda hacer”.

-“¿Hace cuánto se encuentra en ese estado?”- Chin a pesar de que la situación lo ponía en un estado irascible, entendía que Steve no era el responsable y por eso guardo su enojo para cuando tuviese la oportunidad de ver a Danny.

-“Hace más o menos un mes y medio. El doctor le dijo que debía reposar un mes, pero el muy testarudo hizo caso omiso y ahora parece que va a estar el doble de peor que antes. Me dan ganas de meterle una piña para que aprenda a no ser tan irresponsable, pero en el estado en que se encuentra no me lo permitiría. Les pido me lo recuerden para cuando esté bien, así le queda de recordatorio para futuras ocasiones”- Eso soltó una risa un poco amarga por parte de los tres, pero a Steve le venía bien un poco de humor para la situación.

-“No entiendo por qué…”-Kono comenzó nuevamente a tratar de deducir el por qué de la conducta de su compañero pero no lograba comprender.

-“Es un hombre muy atento, prima. Estoy más que seguro que no lo hizo por el hecho de toda la carga laboral que tenemos encima; supongo que no quería que desviásemos nuestra atención hacia él para poder continuar con el caso. Lamentablemente, los resultados de sus acciones lo han llevado a empeorar la situación. ¿Se encuentra en tu casa?- Chin desvió su atención de Kono para fijar sus ojos en los de su jefe.

-“Sí. Ayer lo encontré en la noche, desmayado en el pasillo de su casa. Me llevé un susto enorme al verlo, y más aún cuando me expuso lo de su enfermedad”-otra lágrima más amenazaba recorrer la mejilla izquierda de Steve, pero se controló. No le importaba que Chin o Kono lo viesen llorar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte para poder cuidar al rubio.

-“Entonces vamos a verlo, aunque sea un momento”-Kono seguía con su cara de angustia ante la situación, y luego se sorprendió (y molestó) al ver que el SEAL negaba su petición con la cabeza.

-“Danny no quería que nos preocupásemos, y le prometí que al menos por estos días iba a estar a cargo de su cuidado sin molestarlos a ustedes. No espero que me entiendan, pero fue una petición suya.”-Steve tuvo que desviar su mirada ante el gesto de desaprobación que recibió de Kono. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro y buscó de quién provenía. Kono lo miraba sonriente y aprehensiva. Su silencio era todo lo que Steve necesitaba para comprender que los primos no insistirían nuevamente y dejarían que el manejase la situación. Su atención ahora se desvió a seguir trabajando en encontrar el paradero de su enemigo.

-“¿Alguna novedad de dónde se pueda encontrar nuestro amigo?”-continuaron trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, sin éxito alguno. Cuando dieron las ocho, Steve dio por finalizado el día y cada uno tomo rumbo para su casa.

Antes de retirarse de los cuarteles, Steve se postró sobre el tablero electrónico con ambas manos, y se puso a meditar. Realmente la recuperación de Danny iba a tardar demasiado, y necesitaba armarse de mucho coraje para ver la situación deplorable en la que vería a su amigo en los próximos días. También deseaba pegarse una patada en las pelotas por haber fantaseado con el rubio al verlo desnudo. No era el momento adecuado para estar pensando esas cosas. Hizo todos esos pensamientos a un costado y emprendió la marcha de vuelta casa. 

Paró por un negocio (en el que Danny siempre le pedía comprase malasadas) y decidió llevar algunas para animar al detective. Agradecía que el negocio estuviese abierto aún a tales horas. Condujo tranquilo a través del tráfico, escuchando “Sexy Eyes” (para variar) y tratando de relajar su mente. Estacionó frente a su casa, y al descender del vehículo notó que algunas luces estaban prendidas, y se alarmó al pensar que tal vez Danny había necesitado ayuda un rato antes y se hubiese desmayado en el living dejando un rastro de luces encendidas por la casa. Corrió a toda prisa y gritó el nombre de Danny con todas sus fuerzas aunque después pensó que era ridículo hacer semejante estupidez; si el rubio estaba desmayado difícil era que lo fuese a escuchar. 

No vio rastros del rubio por ninguna sala ni la cocina, así que decidió subir las escaleras, para encontrar que Danny estaba recostado muy plácido en su cama. Lo que si notó es que éste se había colocado una remera manga larga. Era un poco gracioso, porque al parecer Danny había estado hurgando entre su ropa; reconocía la remera a la perfección, y supuso que para Danny debía quedarle un poco grande. Se acercó con cautela para evitar despertar al rubio, pero este arqueo un poco su oreja derecha abrió los ojos en un santiamén, y dirigió su mirada de manera casi instantánea hacia el lugar donde Steve se encontraba en el medio de la habitación.  
-“No quería que te tropezaras al llegar a tu casa, por eso encendí algunas luces”-Danny murmuraba, en un tono casi inaudible.

-“No te hubieses molestado. Conozco todos los rincones de esta casa a la perfección”-Steve se sonreía. 

-“Si, bueno. No quería que te llevases algo por delante y me despertaras.”- Danny esbozó una sonrisa débil.

-“Lo mismo te despertaste ya. Perdón, no quería interrumpir el sueño pero necesitaba ver como estabas. Me asusté al ver todas las luces encendidas. Pensé que habías bajado para buscar ayuda o algo así”- Steve no pudo sentir un poco de culpa hacia sí mismo por alarmar al rubio. 

-“Si hubiese necesitado ayuda, te hubiese llamado. En eso quedamos. Sé que siempre te llevo la contra, pero en el estado en que estoy difícil es que pueda manejarme sin tu ayuda.”- Danny finalmente admitió la derrota e implícitamente había cedido el control al SEAL para que lo cuidase. Deseaba pasar tiempo con Steve, pero no así. 

-“Te traje algunas malasadas. Espero que no te caigan mal”- Steve comentó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos y se sentaba al costado de la cama. Luego le alcanzó la bolsa al rubio para que sacase a gusto, pero éste declinó la oferta con un gesto de su mano.

-“Creo que una sopa caliente me va a hacer mejor. Las malasadas pueden esperar para el desayuno”- Danny hizo un esfuerzo para postrar su mano derecha en el hombro de Steve, aunque solo llegó a la espalda media del SEAL. El contacto mando pequeños rayos de electricidad a través de la columna de McGarrett que llegaron hasta su entrepierna; Steve trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo su excitación.-“Gracias nuevamente y perdón por todas las molestias que te ocasiono”-  
-“No es ninguna molestia, ya te lo dije”- Steve le dedicó una sonrisa boba, de esas que a veces reservaba par a Danny.

-“¿Kono y Chin?”-Danny de repente frunció el seño. Le preocupaba el hecho de que por su culpa no se pudiesen concentrar en el caso.

-“Les dije que de momento me iba a encargar de vos, pero que más adelante podrían venir a echarte un vistazo”

-“Gracias. No quiero generar más problemas de los que ya tenemos con Wo-Fat.”

-“Wo-Fat se puede ir a la mierda. Me importa ahora que vos mejores, que por lo que veo estás lúcido. No has parado de hablar.”-Steve sonrió al ver la cara de idiotez que Danny le dedicaba.

-“Hablar me hace sentir más yo normal, por eso quisiera no dejar de hablar por el momento”- la idiotez se disipó de manera efímera de su cara y se plasmó con una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos muy brillantes.

-“Entonces busquemos de que hablar para pasar el tiempo. Pero antes, dejame que vaya a poner el agua para prepararte una sopa.”- Steve se levantó y enfiló en dirección a la cocina, pero la voz de Danny lo retuvo.

-“Cebolla!”

-“¿Qué?”- el SEAL tuvo que darse la vuelta para mostrar su cara de confusión ante la palabra.

-“Sin cebolla, dije. ¿Por qué la cara?”-ahora el turno de Danny de expresar confusión.

-“Nada, nada. Entendido, sin cebolla”- Steve esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa y cara de “hombre en una misión” y descendió hasta la cocina para poner manos a la sopa.

Tal vez estos momentos fuesen rescatables. Si bien la condición del haole no era la mejor, conversar con él para ayudarlo a distraerse iba a ser una buena excusa para conocerlo un poco más. Mirar el lado positivo a todas las situaciones, murmuró McGarrett para sí, mientras picaba algunas verduras (cebolla no incluida).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como hacía mucho que no hacía una actualización de esta historia, decidí hacer un pequeño puente con una conversación entre Chin y Kono, mientras los dos siguen trabajando para encontrar a Wo-Fat. Realmente pido disculpas por haber tardado tantísimo con esto, pero bueno, para aquellos que la seguían voy a hacer lo posible para culminarla. Gracias por tanto apoyo en los capítulos anteriores!

Dado que Steve había pedido que tomasen el asunto con cautela al menos durante el tiempo que Danny no podría ayudar por tiempo indeterminado, los primos habían decidido continuar la investigación por su cuenta, poniendo a McGarrett al tanto de situaciones sospechas o alguna pista que les ayudase a encontrar el paradero de Wo-Fat. Entre medio de la investigación se habían encargado de algunos delitos menores que la policía no había podido resolver por su cuenta. El trabajo era muy cansador, pero Chin y Kono coincidieron en darles el espacio a Steve y Danny para que resolviesen más asuntos que la salud del rubio. Ambos llegaron muy temprano a los cuarteles y no habían parado. Kono decidió romper el silencio.

-“Es extraño, no?”-Kono comenzó la conversación con una pregunta bastante enigmática. Estaban intentando dar con algún indicio que les diera una pauta para encontrar al enemigo, sin éxito alguno hasta el momento.

-“´¿Qué cosa?”-Chin la miró un tanto extrañado mientras continuaba leyendo los reportes que la policía mandaba de sus múltiples cámaras de vigilancia. 

-“Lo que sucede entre Steve y Danny. Me resulta gracioso el hecho de que ellos no se den cuenta de nada, mientras el resto del mundo los empuja para que se decidan de una vez. Me recuerdan a un par de adolescentes”- exclamó entre una risa leve Kono.

-“Cuando uno es grande y no ha estado en una relación así, creo yo que es un tanto normal con tantas incertidumbres rondando la mente de ambos, ¿no te parece?”- Chin no se inmutó, y aportaba su punto de vista siempre lógico frente al asunto en discusión.

-“Si, si, ya sé. Es solo que parece que hay alguna conspiración cósmica sobre ellos. Supongo realmente que existen fuerzas que manejas los destinos de las personas. Tal vez el de ellos es terminar juntos a la larga”-Kono trató de poner su mejor cara seria, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-“No soy de creer en el destino, dadas las malas pasadas que me ha hecho pasar en mi vida, pero puede ser que tu idea no esté tan errada.”-una sombra triste y apagada recorrió la mirada de Chin. Recordaba el momento en que Maliah había sido asesinada, y una lágrima amenazaba con asomarse por su ojo izquierdo.

-“Lo siento, primo, no quise….”-Chin la interrumpió con un ademan de la mano, para hacerle entender que no importaba. Después de todo ella no podía evitar que el sintiera tal congoja. 

-“Sigamos trabajando. Lo único que espero de todo este tiempo, es que al menos esos dos se dejen de danzar alrededor el uno del otro y que se decidan de una maldita vez, pero ya conocés como son. Tal vez haya que hacerles un esquema para hacerlos comprender la situación”-Chin finalizó con una leve risa que dejaba mostrar sus dientes. Su prima no pudo evitar alegrarse, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al policía sonreír de manera tan vigorosa y genuina. También comprendía que la vida para Kelly no había sido muy justa que digamos, y era comprensible el por qué de su pesimismo más de una vez.

-“¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unas cervezas y nos tomamos un descanso antes de continuar? Hemos estado revisando las cintas y los reportes por más de seis horas ya, y no creo que se vayan a ir a ningún lado mientras nos ausentamos. 

-“Sí, es una buena idea. Vamos, yo invito.”- Chin sentenció con su mirada de no discutas. 

-“Siempre tan caballero mi primo. Estoy segura que la vida te va a premiar a lo grande en algún momento. No me gusta sonar como la eterna esperanzada, pero quiero creer que algo maravilloso va a suceder.”- exclamó Kono con una gran sonrisa. 

-“Voy a creer en tu fe, por esta vez.”-

Salieron un momento del lugar para tomar un poco de aire y poder procesar lo que sucedía alrededor. Más de una vez quisieron acercarse a la casa de Steve, pero respetaban los deseos del rubio, y se abstuvieron de romper su promesa.

Antes de llegar al bar, el teléfono de Chin sonó. El nombre que apareció en la pantalla lo dejó helado…


End file.
